Nieve
by sonrais777
Summary: Ese año la nieve no caerá el día de Navidad en Paris, pero quizás Marinette al final pueda tener esa blanca Navidad, cortesía de cierto gato negro.


**Hola a todos! Sé que quías en vez de pasarse por este espacio estén pasándola a lo grande, ya sea en familia, o cómodos en sus casas viendo alguna película y con una manta calientita. XD Pero como sea que festejemos o no festejemos lo importante es pasarla bien. FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS! Y bueno, he aquí un pequeño one-shot. Agradecimientos y créditos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Nieve.

Capitulo único.

Aquella navidad prometía ser una muy fría, pero Marinette veía por la ventana con cierta desilusión que no esa navidad no habría nieve. Suspiró al ver el cielo encapotado pero solo había llovizna que provocaba un atasco terrible en las calles de Paris. Le hubiese gustado pasar la primera Navidad con su novio como una blanca navidad.

-Parece ser que la lluvia está arreciendo.- dijo Tikki desde el escritorio al escuchar las gotas grandes que empezaban a caer.

-Eso parece.- miró su celular. Adrien no le había devuelto el mensaje desde hacía largo rato.

 _ **A: Hola bichito. ¿Qué tal tu mañana sin tu gato?**_

 _ **M: Dormí bien. Pero admito que te extraño.**_

 _ **A: ¿Qué tal si salimos hoy?**_

 _ **M: No sería buena idea. ¿Has visto el meteorólogo? Estará lloviendo todo el día. Es muy peligroso y ha habido algunos choques. Es una pena...**_

 _ **A: Hasta aquí intuyo que te pasa algo. ¿Qué ocurre?**_

 _ **M: Solo que es una lástima que no tengamos nieve. Me hubiese agradado que la primera nevada del año fuera en Navidad para verla contigo.**_

 _ **M: Adrien, ¿sigues ahí?**_

 _ **M: ¿Chaton?**_

Nada.

Después de un par de horas Marinette creía que le había salido algo de último momento como sucedía con su apretada agenda.

Suspiró y se estiró para poder al fin alejarse de la ventana.

-Voy a jugar un rato. Eso siempre me anima.

Se levantó y fue a su escritorio, pero Tikki entonces notó algo en la ventana.

-¡Marinette, mira!- al girarse vio lo que parecían pequeños copos blancos, caer delicadamente con la suave lluvia hasta desaparecer.

-No lo puedo creer... ¡Está nevando!- Marinette fue de vuelta a la ventana. Con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.- ¡Es un milagro!- abrió la ventana para poder tocar los pequeños copos y al hacerlo pudo sentir algo extraño.- Un momento. Esto no es nieve.- esta alzó la mirada y pudo notar un largo brazo decorado con cuero negro tirando esa cosa blanca.

Marinette subió lo mas rápido posible con paraguas en mano hacia su terraza y al hacerlo vio a Chat Noir vestido con un impermeable, metiendo mano a una bolsa y echar su contenido frente a su ventana.- Chat.- las orejas de este se movieron aún bajo el impermeable, aquello fue adorable, y luego este volteó y le sonrió tímido.

-¡Hola! N-No esperaba que te dieses cuenta tan rápido.

-Tú... ¿son hojuelas de jabón?

-No pude conseguir algo más. Y quería darte una sorpresa. Un regalo de navida...- no pudo seguir balbuceando porque Marinette le abrazó dejando caer el paraguas e importándole poco mojarse por la lluvia o el húmedo impermeable.

-Es el mejor regalo que me han dado.

Chat sonrió y le abrazó de vuelta, besándose poco después bajo esa noche húmeda de navidad. Una que nunca olvidarían...

Ni tampoco los señores Dupain-Cheng.

A la mañana siguiente el señor Dupain se levantó temprano para comenzar su trabajo. Y para ello tenía que abrir las cortinas exteriores. Pero apenas y puso un pie afuera, su grito despertó a Marinette que bajó corriendo en pijama para ver que había ocurrido.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué pasa?- vio a su madre ayudar a levantar a su padre y lo que vio afuera en la calle la dejó con la boca abierta. Espuma, mucha espuma por toda la esquina de la casa donde estaba su ventana.

-Me he caído apenas dar un pie afuera. ¿De dónde habrá salido todo este jabón?- preguntó el señor Dupain con aire pensativo y Marinette sonrió como pudo.

-N-No tengo idea. Quizás fue un akuma. V-Voy a por una cubeta y agua para intentar quitar todo eso…

-Te ayudo, hija, creo que si no se fue con la lluvia será difícil quítalo con cubetas de agua.- dijo la señora Cheng a su hija.

Fuese como fuese, el día después de navidad la esquina de la calle Gotlib fue la más limpia de todo Paris, advirtiendo a los clientes tener cuidado al entrar y salir, y quedando el lugar con un dulce aroma a lima limón.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto chocolate caliente y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y FELICES FIESTAS!**


End file.
